Last Friday Night
by XxLumpySpacePrincessxX
Summary: Beth has one wild night...


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or none of it's characters. I also don't own the lyrics of the song Last Friday Night by Katy Perry, nor the music video or it's plot. All credits go to rightfull owners, but I do own this songfic :3

Anyways, blame me for not finishing my other fanfics, but I had to do this one now since I saw the video and well thought bout it :) enough blathering, enjoy the story!

*Song starts playing*

Saturday Morning, 8:00 AM

*Camera reveals a young boy in a bicycle throwing newspapers to every house, and camera zooms to a yellow house*

"Wh-What HappeAAAHHHH!" Beth screamed in terror when she woked up and saw her room. It was a total disaster: it looked like if a unicorn threwed up on it. Plushed animals missing their heads, ripped celebrity posters, pillows and walls covered in grafitti, empty glass bottles and plastic cups of different sorts of colors on the floor. To her surprise, she wasn't alone in her room. There was a shirtless boy in her bed, an orange-haired girl lying on the floor, surrounded by cups, a black haired boy taped to her rocking chair, a shirtless  
>brunette boy with a tuxedo drawn to his body, and a mustache and glasses drawn to his face. There was also a chicken in her room. But that's not all, she was also a mess herself, too. Her hair was a mess, covered with feathers, and she felt so weird, as if she was somehow sick the entire night. "Hey Beth!" said Geoff, as he opened Beth's door. Geoff's hair was a mess, his shirt was completely unbuttoned, and he was missing his hat. "Whah-What happened?" she asked confused. "Look I just wanted to say thank you for thowing the best party in the history of parties! Dude, most people say really lame stuff about you, but I never realized how fun you are to be around with! WOOO!" the party boy said, as he left the room. Beth just gave out a really nerdy laugh, and her face got cofused, again.<p>

There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>There's a hickie or a bruise<p>

When Beth logged into her facebook account, in the news feed, she saw pictures of her wild night. She was licking Justin's abs in one of them. "Ha, that must explain Justin in my bed..." Beth thought.

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a black top blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<p>

Damn...

Friday Night 7:00 PM

Beth was writing on her journal, alone in her house for the night. Her parents went to a convention in Ottawa, so she had the house for her own for the rest of the weekend. She wasn't concentrating so well on her journal, since the neighbors next door were playing music loudly. "Please, make it stop!" Beth desperately said, covering her ears. "That's it! I can't take this anymore!" She put her journal in a corner of her dresser and headed off to the neighbor's house. In the front porch, the plants were covered in pink streamers, there was glitter on the floor, a couple smooching, and a group of teens chatting. "Uh you better stop this madness now!" said Beth, knocking the door angrily. "Oh hi Britney!" said a certain blonde named Lindsay. "Its Beth!" said Beth. "Oh yeah Beth! Come in!" Lindsay dragged the nerdy girl in the house. It was a mess. Teens dancing like crazy, making out and partying like animals. Streamers and glitter everywhere. The place was super crowded, like if the entire school was there, litterally. "Uhhh-" "Shush, let's go have some fun!" the blonde said. Meanwhile, a certain geek was having a daydream. Sure, Cody had a crush on Gwen, but now he was in love with Beth, and when he saw her there, he was so glad. His daydream was that she was dressed as a space princess, and he was dressed as a jedi warrior, and they both shared a kiss. Anyways, Beth was chatting with Lindsay, while a really hot guy was passing next to them. It was Justin. Beth had a crush on him ever since they both met each other. He just looked down at her wand kept walking like nothing.

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

"He is so hot!" Beth said, drooling over him. Sadly, Justin headed to Heather, his girlfriend. They started chatting with each other. Beth smile turned into a frown instantly. "Aw, what's wrong, Brenda?" Lindsay asked. "Well, I want to get Justin's attention, but he is too busy with Heather." "I know how to fix that problem" Lindsay said, dragging Beth upstairs while Cody was saying "I love you" to Beth.

Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>With my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<p>

"Wear this miniskirt with umm that top and these rockin heels" Lindsay said, handing over the outfit to Beth, who was changing her clothes. "You sure this is going to work?" the brunette asked. "Positive!" Lindsay got a orange gel and something that looks like tape out of her drawer. "Uh, what is that?" Beth asked, confused. "Oh you'll see." She applied some of the sticky gel under Beth's nose, and put the tape on top of it. "Now this is going to hurt a little..." When Lindsay pulled off the the tape, Beth screamed because of the pain. Meanwhile, Cody was dancing with a bunch of chicks. "Oh yeah!" He screamed. "Move it, twerp!" Duncan said, as he pushed the scrawny boy out of the way to dance with the ladies. While they were doing that, Lindsay was almost finishing with her makeover, and she handed Beth some akward plastic things. "What are these for?" she asked confused. "They make your boobies look bigger" Lindsay said. "Oh!" Beth said as she placed those things on her boobs. "Done!" Lindsay said. "Now let's go downstairs and show them what you're made of!"

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn  
>Last Friday night<br>Yeah we danced on table tops  
>And we took too many shots<br>Think we kissed but I forgot

When Beth walked downstairs, she was a totally different girl. Her hair was super curly and puffy, and her hair had some bangs. She was wearing a pink long sleeve top, a green miniskirt, and yellow pumps. She wasn't wearing her glasses nor her retainer, she actually looked like a brunette, shorter and a little bit chubbier version of Lindsay with bracers. She looked like a total godess. When Justin saw her, he spat some punch at Cody's face, which also stained his shirt. "HEY! What was that f-WOAH!" Cody started drooling when he saw Beth. "Lets start partying!" screamed Beth. She was the total queen of this party. Before you knew it, She, Lindsay, Justin and Cody were dancing Just Dance 2. The party was amazing! Beth has never experienced something so amazing as this! She was so glad!

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credits card<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevards<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping int he dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op<br>Oh whoa oh  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<p>

11:00 PM

The party was led to the backyard. There, a band played some wicked cool music. Later, a DJ came by and played some fantastic club tracks, and later, Beth's Uncle Kenny came by and rocked out the party a bit more. "So far, so great!" Beth thought. "Hey Guys, I got one awesome idea! Let's say we move this party to my place! Whoo!" Beth screamed, while the crowd followed her. Beth went upstairs to her bedroom, followed by Lindsay, Justin, Cody, Duncan, Trent, Tyler, Izzy, and a bunch of other people. They were dancing like animals to the music playing. Beth threw up in a rollerskate, which was pretty crazy. Meanwhile, while Beth was dancing, Duncan grabbed one of her buns. "Hey there babe" he said. "Hey you should apologize to the lady for what you just did to her" Cody said filled with rage. "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it, shorty?" Cody had yet another daydream. As once again, it was a prince and princess story, and he was slaying Duncan. He stabbed Duncan with his lightsaber, and won the girl. Cody tightened up his fist and gave Duncan a punch on his face that gave him a black eye. Duncan was knocked out and unconsious. "And don't you ever call me that again" Cody said, while the others cheered. After all that comotion, Beth pretty much fainted.

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

*music stops playing*

Back on to Saturday morning...

"Oh... Oh no!" Beth said as she saw some pics of her on facebook. One was that she was dancing like crazy, and another one is that someone pulled part of her shirt and her boob was noticeable. "And what was that- Bethany! What happened to your room?" a woman with blonde hair and a buissness suit asked. "and why is there some... Lost boy in your bed?" her father asked, pointing at the unconcious Justin. "You would'nt believe it! It was Lindsay's party!" Beth said. "Oh please Lindsay is a nice girl, she would'nt do this" her dad said. "Why are you here so early, anyways?" Beth asked. "Well, we got a crazy text from your uncle, and we wanted to see what was happening" her mom said. "Uncle told me you guys were party animals back then." she said. "Well, we did make some mean parties." the woman said. "ugh I need to sleep this off mom." "Okay, sweetie, bye!" Said her mom.

Ok here is the cast in order of appearance (Of the video and the story)

Bethany "Beth" As Kathy Beth Terry (Katy Perry)

Geoffrey "Geoff" as Aaron Christopherson (Darren Kriss)

Lindsay as herself (Rebecca Black)

Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson as Everett McDonald (Kevin McHale)

Trent as the guy taped to the rocking chair

Isabella "Izzy" as the girl surrounded with bottles

Tyler as the kid with the painted tux

Heather as Justin's Girlfriend

And Justin xD

Ok hope you like it! Please Review! 


End file.
